Rivalry Night
by Margaritaville08
Summary: Sidney Crosby doesn't hate many things, the entire Flyers organization is one of the few things he does. Including their star forward Colleen McTavish. (Sidney Crosby / OFC)
1. Chapter 1

Colleen grunted as she was pinned to the boards, managing to slide the puck along them to G before getting a fistful of stick to her spine. She threw a curse over her shoulder before pushing back into Malkin, throwing a little elbow at the overly large Russian before skating after the play. She blatantly ignored the chirp thrown her way as she turned and called for the puck, she could feel him breathing down her neck as she got a beautiful pass from Hartsy behind the net, the frozen piece of vulcanized rubber barely landing on her tape before it was sailing back towards the goal, above Fleury's left shoulder and hitting the twine in the back, the red light flashing as she let out a whoop, her teammates tackling her in excitement.

"Fuck yeah Coll, beautiful!"

"Nice pass fucker!"

The good natured chirping continued as they skated over to the bench bumping fists along the line and ignoring the booing coming from within the Consol Center. She took her place on the bench, squirting water into her mouth and down her neck before wiping her face off and looking at the clock. Her goal had tied them 3-3 with 3:35 left to go in the third, and if they somehow managed to come out with a win it would do wonders for the Flyers standings and ultimate playoff run. The Pens were on fire this year, Malkin and Crosby managing to bulldoze through most teams they met, placing them firmly on top of the division, leaving the Flyers, Rangers and Caps all vying for second place.

Colleen focused on the game in front of her, cursing as Coots coughed up the puck and Neal sped down the ice, Schenner hot on his heels. She could feel the entire bench sigh in relief as Neal fired one right into Masey's glove, the arena grumbling as his shot was easily saved. There was 1:05 left when she felt the tap on her shoulder and she leaped the boards as she took off down the ice. Timmo held it behind while the lines changed and fed it up to center ice. Colleen only held onto the puck for a split second before sending it down to G, who was currently streaking across the zone with Letang hot on his heels. The puck hit his stick and Colleen's breath caught in her throat as she watched it fly towards Marc Andre Fleury, cursing as he managed to get his blocker up just in time causing the crowd to roar.

Letang picked up the rebound, sending it down to Malkin while Colleen rushed to pick him up, managing to pressure him enough to pass it back to Crosby. The Pens worked it around, trying desperately to find an opening in the Flyers D as the clock counted down. The puck came back to Crosby at the top who ripped a shot through traffic, the puck deflecting off of someone in the fray and getting trapped by the boards in a mad scramble. Colleen waited patiently at the point, making sure Pit's go to guy wasn't left alone when the puck popped out of the fray, landing on Timmo's stick who passed the puck seamlessly to her, and then she was off.

It was one on one as she tore down the ice, nothing between her and Fleury but Sidney Crosby. She tried to deke left, but he was having none of it, instead forcing her to the right and off her strong hand. When it seemed that he had her, she dug her blade in almost all the way at the goal line, pulling the puck back just enough that Crosby kept skating, before taking the split second she had and firing the puck just as Crosby's check pushed her to the ice. She was able to see the puck slide in between Fleury's pad and the post before she hit the ice. Bouncing up immediately with a yell as the goal light went off and Consol started booing.

"Fuck yeah!"

She caught G as he charged into her, hitting his helmet against hers as she embraced the rest of her line. Making her way onto the bench she watched as the Pens pulled Fleury, the remaining 30 seconds ticking down without a goal, leading the Flyers to a 4-3 win over the Pens, and a secure spot of second place in the division. The team crowded Masey, tapping his helmet in congratulations before heading off towards the locker room. Her and G were the last off the ice, bumping heads one more time before heading into the locker room, extremely happy with the outcome of the game.

The usual press guys were there, crowding around her locker as microphones were shoved into her personal space. When she had first made her break into the NHL she had been an absolute spazz, not knowing how to answer the absolutely idiotic questions that some of the trash reporters in Edmonton had thrown at her, most of them thinking that her stint in the NHL was mostly a publicity stunt and would be over before it had begun. Luckily for her, they were all wrong.

She smiled as she answered the same old questions, congratulating the team and Masey, giving them all of the credit for her two goals and assist. An overly made up blonde pushed her perfectly manicured hand through the crowd, spouting out a question that Colleen absolutely had not heard before.

"Colleen, is there any truth to the rumor that you and Sidney Crosby are dating?"

Colleen blinked at the reported once before throwing her head back and laughing out loud, shaking her head and staring the blonde little bimbo down.

"Well if there is, this is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Well according to-"

Colleen cut her off with a glare.

"I'd be more than happy to answer any questions about the game that you have."

The reporter fell silent and Colleen had to seriously resist rolling her eyes. She had worked hard to develop a reputation in the league as a serious hockey player, the last thing she needed was some trashy columnist tearing it all down just looking for some juicy completely false gossip.

She finished up the presser just in time to get in a quick shower before catching the bus to the airport. Plopping down towards the front she flipped off Rinaldo as he told the driver that they could leave now that she was done with her hair.

The puddle jumper was short and before she knew it she was pulling into the underground garage of her Old City apartment complex. They had practice the following afternoon followed by the second "home and home" series against the Pens. She knew that Berube was pleased with the win, but there was definitely room for improvement on their PK as well as the power play conversions. Plus, their defense needed to work on shutting down the powerhouse that was the Malkin/Crosby line.

She opened the door to her loft and was greeted by her slobbering Mastiff, Bruce. She scratched the pooch behind the ears, reading the note left by her dogsitter that he had been fed and walked only a couple of hours before. Yawning, she stripped out of her suit pants and blouse, leaving them on the floor as she pulled on an oversized tshirt and climbed into bed, opening her macbook and rewatching the game lowlights before sleep pulled her under.

Practice the next day was tough but necessary, most of the time allotted to the pk and the struggling defensive unit. Colleen stayed after the practice ended, working on her shot with Masey until movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to stop. Crosby and Dan Bylsma had walked in, at least half an hour before the Pens were scheduled to practice. Colleen collected the pucks and nodded over to where the face of the NHL and his coach were currently talking, signaling to Mason that their time their was up. She skated after him off the ice, dropping the pucks into a bucket and heading towards the locker room, looking up and catching the Pen's head coach's eye.

"Hey Dan, how's it going?"

Bylsma smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll be better when we whoop you guys tonight."

Colleen laughed, pushing a strand of sweaty hair out of her face and shook her head.

"In your dreams old man."

He laughed and nodded to the ice.

"Looking good out there. Looking a lot better than you were in Cincinnati."

"Well I would hope so! That was years ago."

He seemed to sense the glowering that the all star standing next to him was throwing her way and sighed.

"Well I better get going. It was good to see you."

"You too."

Colleen's gaze flicked over to the scowling Penguins center and she gave him a curt nod.

"Crosby."

"McTavish."

She walked towards the locker room, peeling off her sweat soaked jersey on the way and thinking of all the ways that they could absolutely decimate the Penguins the following night.

From the opening whistle the game was brutal, the fans in Wells Fargo lighting a fire under the players asses and stirring the pot. The refs weren't calling a damn thing and after the third time that Neal had cross checked her into the boards she had enough, lining him up from across the ice and using the momentum behind her 5'11" frame to take him down. The crowd was on their feet, roaring as he hit the ice and Colleen immediately had the Penguin's captain crowding her space.

"What the fuck was that!"  
>Crosby pushed her shoulders away from where Neal was struggling to get up. She pushed his hands away from her and got right back in his face.<p>

"Tell your boy to back the fuck up Cindy. Next time I wont be so nice."

Crosby's nostrils flared before Giroux showed up, pushing him back from Colleen causing her to glare at her captain.

"Stay out of it G. I can handle it."

Unfortunately for her, the ref decided to finally pull the whistle out of his ass and she was in the box for charging, the arena yelling out their displeasure at the call. She was skating over to the box when the crowd went wild, erupting in a roar causing her to spin and see what all the commotion was about.

Claude and Crosby had dropped gloves and were going at it. The ref leading her to the penalty box stopped to watch as well as the two captains got a hold of each others jerseys and started swinging. The crowd was on its feet as Claude landed a solid punch to the Pen's fragile jaw, causing his head to snap back before he threw a punch of his own. The refs tried to jump in, not wanting to see the face of the NHL get bloodied, but before they could break them up Claude landed one square in Crosby's cheek, causing him to lose balance and fall to the ice, much to the delight of every Flyer's fan in the arena.

Colleen watched with a smirk as Claude was led over to where she was standing by the penalty box, throwing his sweaty head back in a hair flip that must have had all of the female population swooning. She could only roll her eyes and follow him into the box, ignoring the chirping coming from the Penguin's captain as he was led to his sin bin.

Claude took his stick, gloves and helmet as Timmo handed it to him before plopping down on the small bench next to Colleen, squirting some water into his mouth as they watched as the play began again, the Penguins on the power play. She glanced over through the press box where Pierre McGuire stood, practically salivating over the fact that Sidney Crosby was right next to him. Her eyes met the infuriated glare of the Penguin's captain and she smirked at him as he mouthed some very choice words to their box.

"Finally have enough of dicklips Crosby, G?"

Claude scowled towards the direction of the box and shook his head.

"Nothing you need to worry about Tavy."

Colleen scowled at her captain and squirted some water into her mouth, focusing between the penalty clock and the play in front of her. Without Crosby the Penguin's power play was decent, but not great. Neal and Malkin seemed to always find each other on the ice and Mason managed to come up with some huge saves to keep them in the game.

She had her stick ready, hand on the door as she watched the seconds on her penalty tick down. When the clock hit zero she was off like a shot, timed perfectly as Streit fed the puck up ice and to her stick right as she left the box. The Penguin's defense barely knew what happened as she took off towards the goal, nothing between her and the back of the net but their goalie. She faked right, lifting her back skate as she pumped her stick, causing Fleury to shift, before flicking the puck back and sailing it over his shoulder.

The goal horn blared and the arena went wild, the noise shaking the ice as she pumped her fist in victory and celebrated with her teammates. As she skated by the penalty box she smirked at the seething Penguin and threw him a wink, causing him to smack his stick against the boards.

Her goal was the catalyst her team needed and was followed by one from Voracek in the second and another from little Schenner in the third. The Pens managed to sneak one by Mason with two minutes left in the game but even with pulling Fleury they couldn't fight back for the win.

The mood in the locker room after a win was always amazing, but the mood after a win against the Penguins was something extra special. After the same old bullshit that came with the press was done, the team planned to meet up for drinks at The Plough & the Stars and, after driving home to change and make something of the rats nest that was her hair, Colleen pulled her winter coat on and headed out to the bar, walking the couple of blocks from her loft in Old City.

Hartsy, Brayden and Claude were already there, Claude's girlfriend planted firmly by his hip at the bar. Colleen said her hellos and ordered herself a Jack Honey on the rocks, starting up an easy conversation with her teammates as they waited for the rest of the guys to arrive. She smiled and laughed throughout the night, watching as her teammates doted on their girlfriends and the single ones tried to pick up. It got to the same point every night that she decided to leave, all of the guys officially paired off with their flavor for the night.

Sighing, she slipped away from the group, collecting her coat and scarf and heading out into the cold Philly night. It was still relatively early so she decided to head over to Buddakan where she knew that Jack would be working. Besides her teammates Jack was one of the few friends that she had in the city, despite living there for years. She had met him during one of her first nights in Philly, having just met her extremely skeptical teammates and feeling particularly lonesome as they looked at her with thinly veiled distaste.

She had been met with the same looks in Edmonton, surely a woman in the NHL was a horrible idea, they had thought. She had worked tirelessly all season to prove her worth not only to her teammates, but to the league, and any other women who may want to follow in her footsteps. After two of the hardest years of her life she had succeeded, making a name for herself in the National Hockey League, not just as a woman, but as an extraordinary hockey player.

It still hadn't mattered when she was traded to the Flyers, having to prove herself once again despite being one of the top scorers in the league the previous season.

She had been wandering around the city by herself when she had stumbled across the Asian fusion restaurant, grabbing a seat at the bar during happy hour and eating some of the best Pad Thai she had ever had in her life. The place was relatively empty and she had struck up a conversation with the friendly bartender, chatting with him well into the night. A week later she went back, talking to Jack again, in what was the beginnings of a very close friendship.

She greeted the hostess and motioned towards the bar, meandering her way through everyone before plopping herself down on a raised seat, smiling at Jack as he rushed over to her. He quickly leaned across the bar, planting a kiss on her cheek before reaching for the Jack Honey and pouring it over ice into a glass.

"Sorry Coll, I'm swamped tonight."

"No worries, I'll just hang."

He smiled a grateful smile before rushing down towards the end of the bar to help another inpatient patron. Colleen took a sip of her whiskey, sighing as the smooth drink slid down her throat. Luckily for her most people didn't recognize her without her pads and jersey on, not used to the long blonde hair that was normally braided and tucked into her jersey to stay out of the way.

She looked into her glass as someone slinked their way into a small spot beside her, their shoulder pressed solidly into hers. Alcohol infused breath made her flinch as it blew across her neck.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

She turned around, ready to tell the drunkard where exactly he could shove his drink when she stopped, wide eyed as she took in the man besides her.

"Neal?"

His eyes widened in surprise as the hot blonde he was trying to chat up turned out to be none other than Colleen McTavish, the same Colleen McTavish that laid him out flat earlier that night.

"McTavish!"

He took a step back like her name was poison and she raised an eyebrow at him, smirking at the startled winger.

"Neal, Neal, Neal, what was that about buying me a drink?"

Before he could answer, Malkin slinked up beside him, grin on his face as he was ready to play wingman for his friend. Colleen couldn't help but smile as she saw the moment he recognized her, the grin falling from his face as he glowered at her.

"Nealer, why you buy drink for Tavish," Neal glared at his linemate and shook his head.

"I didn't know it was her man. She normally doesn't look like, that!" He gestured to the black dress and heels she was sporting. A sleek leather jacket completed the ensemble and Colleen eyed up the large Russian.

"You know, I am sitting right here thank you very much. Just because we spanked you guys doesn't mean that you have to be all moody."

Malkin's nostrils flared as he took a step towards her.

"I'm sure that pissed off Russian look is supposed to intimidate me Malkin, but honestly it needs a little work."

She smiled at him before throwing back her drink, slamming a twenty onto the bar and sliding off of the barstool.

"Well gentlemen, it's been a pleasure, but I'd rather take my chances on the "scary" streets of Philly then spend another moment in the presence of such mediocre hockey players. So, if you'll excuse me," she went to push past them only to be forcefully stopped by Malkin's large paw on her bicep. His grip was strong and she tried to pull away from him only to have his hand tighten, his gaze glowering into hers.

She opened her mouth only to be cut off by someone pushing through them, pulling him off of her.

"Geno, what the fuck are you doing!"

Malkin turned his gaze to Crosby, not looking one bit remorseful. Sidney turned to apologize to the blonde woman that his friend had forcefully grabbed only to be shocked silly when he saw her face.

"McTavish?"

Colleen rolled her eyes to the heavens and prayed for strength.

"Crosby."

"See why I do it Sid?"

Colleen glared at the large beast of a man and shook her head.

"Why don't you tell your little teammate here that it's not very nice to manhandle people off the ice."

Geno growled and took a step forward only to be met with Neal and Crosby's hands on his chest.

"Enough Geno! Go back to the table."

Malkin grumbled but did as he captain asked causing Colleen to snicker.

"That's right, do as your told."

He tensed and turned around, ready to charge her when Neal caught him and had to practically pull him back to their table in the back. Crosby scowled at the woman before grabbing her by the arm and pulling her out the back door of the restaurant, all too aware of the eyes that were on them. He released her when they were in a back alleyway and threw his hands up in frustration.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, Crosby!"

"What the hell were you thinking starting something with Geno?"

Colleen smirked at him and leaned up against the wall.

"I was thinking, why waste an opportunity to get under one of your guy's skin."

Crosby ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You and Ovechkin should hang out, you're both egotistic maniacs!"

Colleen took a step forward, seething at the man in front of her.

"Don't you dare compare me to that piece of trash!"

"Why not? You're acting just like him. Seriously, you beat us, get over it!"

"Oh please, I was just getting mine. Do you know how many cheap shots I took tonight? Neal hit me in the numbers at least three times. Why don't you put a leash on your trashy team Crosby."

Crosby took a step towards her, eyes glowing in rage as he cornered her against the wall.

"Don't. Ever. Talk about my team like that. Do you understand me?"

Colleen's blood boiled as his large hands shook her, her head lightly bouncing off of the brick wall behind her.

"Understand this," her hand connected with the bruise on his cheek from his fight with Claude. His head snapping around at the force of her slap. They were both breathing heavily, rage clouding their vision and judgment as they stared each other down.

"You bitch."

She managed a snarl in response to his words before she was being pushed back into the wall and his lips were on hers, forceful as they stole her breath from her. She growled into his mouth, hands coming up to thread through the hair at the nape of his neck, roughly pulling at it as his teeth sharply bit her lip. He pressed himself closer to her, grinding himself into her body as his mouth devoured hers. He wrenched himself away, his lips attacking her neck, biting down hard wherever her jacket showed skin, causing her to throw her head back and let out a moan.

Her blunt nails dug into his shoulders through his dress shirt before scratching down his back as his hands grabbed at her thighs, lifting her up and wrapping her muscular legs around his waist before slamming her against the wall, lips still firmly attached to her neck.

Her hand found its way back into his hair and she yanked hard, pulling his mouth from her collarbone and forcing him to look her in the eye.

"What the fuck are we doing Crosby?"

He glowered at her and ground his erection into her.

"Shut the fuck up McTavish," his response was sealed with his lips as he struggled to get one hand in between her legs. His fingers easily ripped through the lace of her panties before roughly shoving inside of her. Colleen cried out and ground her hips down against his hand as her nails scraped down his back underneath his shirt. She pulled her mouth away from his and dropped her hands to his pants, swiftly undoing his belt as his fingers worked inside of her. She grinned as her hand wrapped around his hardness and she gave it a tug, her smile deepening as he moaned and thrust into her hand.

"Mm, how does it feel knowing a Flyer makes your cock hard?"

He glared at her and shoved another finger into her, causing her to bite her lip so she wouldn't moan as he stroked over her g-spot.

"Shut the fuck up McTavish, like I cant feel how wet you are for me."

His words were accentuated by his thumb finding her clit, stroking over it causing her to clench around his fingers before he pulled them out and batted her hand away from him, lining himself up with her and pressing her hard against the wall as he teased her.

"Fuck you Crosby," he gave her a sadistic grin, rubbing himself along her wetness as he held her pinned.

"I bet you cant stand it, cant stand that you want my cock so badly that you're dripping for it."

She growled at him as he pressed in slowly, continuing to tease her as she threw her head back. Her hand pulled at his hair so hard it made his eyes water, but he shuddered and thrust forward, burying himself to the hilt inside of her in one thrust. She bit down on his shoulder to stifle a moan and his eyes rolled back into his head as her tight, wet, heat entrapped him. He muffled a curse as he pulled his hips back and started moving, using his strength to hold her up against the wall as he pounded into her, every choked off sound coming from her lips spurring him on as he lost himself in her.

She bit down on his neck hard enough that it would bruise and he grunted, slamming into her harder and pulling her mouth up to meet his. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, her lower lip trapped between his teeth as her nails dug into the back of his neck. He found himself embarrassingly close to finishing so one of his hands made its way down to her clit, pressing hard on it as his mouth moved and bit down on her ear.

"Come for me now," he accentuated his words with a hard thrust and his teeth biting down on the sensitive flesh of her neck, shuddering as she cried out and tightened around him, thrusting into her one last time before letting out a groan and releasing into her. All he could hear was the rush of blood in his ears and his panting as his orgasm washed over him, his hips involuntarily twitching as he came down from his high and his head dropped to her shoulder.

Her hands pushing at him had him groaning as he slipped out of her and she slid down the wall. He took a step back and watched as she pulled down her dress and winced as she saw her ruined panties on the dirty alleyway pavement. She gave him a look and shook her head as if she couldn't believe what just happened and straightened herself out.

"Jesus Crosby," before he could respond she fixed him with a glare and poked him in the chest. "This stays between us. Got it?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and fixed himself up, zipping up his pants and straightening out his shirt.

"Please, like I'd tell anyone about this McTavish."

She glared at him and walked off down the alleyway, sauntering in a way that had him shamefully drooling.

"Go fuck yourself kid."

"Pretty sure I didn't hear you complaining Colleen," he called out at her retreating form.

She looked at him over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at him before walking away, throwing up the bird over her shoulder and causing him to laugh into the empty alleyway, shaking his head in disbelief.

Never, in his life, did he ever think he'd fuck a Flyer.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time he saw her they were facing off against the Flyers in the second round of the playoffs. He was so obsessed with making sure his pregame routine stayed intact that he barely paid her a fleeting thought, only thinking about ways their D would be able to shut her and Giroux down in the zone. He blocked out the sound of the crowd cheering as he pushed his way out onto the ice, his mind zoning in on his warm up and focusing on making sure he was properly stretched out and functional before the puck drop.

He caught a fleeting glimpse of the back of her jersey during the anthem before he dropped his head and got into the zone, trying to let the roar of the Consol Center fall to the back of his mind as adrenaline rushed through his body. He was ready, his team was ready, and the fans were ready to beat the fucking Flyers in four and head on to the next round.

Only when push came to shove those fucking Flyers were more ready than the Pens.

It had been a while since he had lost his temper so bad that he broke a stick, but thousands of eyes were on him as he slammed his stick against the boards on his way off the ice, the composite shattering as it took the brunt of his rage. His face was flushed from the exertion of the game and the humiliation he felt raging through his veins after taking a 0-7 loss on home ice during the first game of the series. Everyone was dead silent in the locker room, not even Dan knew what to say about the absolute clusterfuck that the last sixty minutes had been.

He was telling himself he wouldn't be as mad if the Flyers had been playing their normal game, if they had been taking cheap shots at him and playing dirty, if the ref had called an unfair game, his rage would have been better directed. But that wasn't the case. They had beaten them fair and square, playing a beautiful game of hockey that had left the Penguins scrambling to barely control it, let alone go on the offensive. McTavish and Hartnell had lit it up, flying down the ice like the fires of hell were licking at their heels and there wasn't much that Marc Andre could have done, there are only so many open shots a goalie can take before one slips by.

He had been pulled half way through the second and Sidney felt horrible, it hadn't really been his fault that his team couldn't shut them down.

Sidney had forgone a shower and for the first time in his career sneaked out of the locker room before the press was allowed in. He was vibrating with rage and he knew he wouldn't be able to control his mouth if he was left to deal with the absolutely idiotic reporters and their even more idiotic questions. He barely registered the ride back to his home, but was pretty sure he was speeding, and breaking a fair amount of traffic laws while doing so.

It only took him being in his empty home for a total of two minutes before he realized that there would be no sleeping for him tonight. He pulled out his cell and called up the Pens PR girl, using his threatening voice to get what information he needed before grabbing his keys and squealing out of the driveway. His knuckles were white as he gripped the steering wheel, navigating through traffic downtown and pulling into an underground lot.

He pulled a black RBK cap from his back seat and shrugged off his suit jacket, struggling to look nondescript as he took the elevator up, thanking the stars that he didn't run into anyone on the way. His body was still vibrating with energy as he stalked down the hallway, banging on the hotel door louder than someone who was trying to be discreet should have.

The door flew open and his gaze narrowed as she scowled at him.

"What the fuck are you – "

He cut her off as he pushed her into the hotel room and sealed his lips over hers, kicking the door shut behind him and slamming her up against it. Her fists beat on his chest as she struggled against him, wrenching her mouth away from him and biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood while yanking his hair back, effectively knocking his hat off of his head in the process.

"What the fuck Crosby."

He growled and took her hands to pin them over her head, forcing his leg in between hers and feeling victorious as her eyelashes fluttered at the contact.

"Shut the fuck up McTavish."

He made sure she followed his orders as he kissed her again, overpowering her struggling until she finally calmed down enough to kiss him back. His hands made quick work of the utterly hideous Flyer orange t-shirt and he groaned as her naked chest became visible to his hungry eyes for the first time as he wrenched himself away from her lips to take her in. His hand came up to pinch one of her nipples, hard, causing her to cry out and arch towards him. Sidney smirked and reached down to bite at the creamy skin of her neck, sinking in his teeth mercilessly as he thrust against her, letting her feel the hard press of his arousal.

"Ow, fuck."

She tried to buck him off of her, struggling to free her hands, but he had at least thirty pounds of muscle on her and the advantage of already having her pinned.

"I said, shut the fuck up Colleen."

Her eyes narrowed at him before her glare turned hateful.

"Bet your just pissed that we kicked your –"

He growled and pulled her back before slamming her back against the door, one of his hands fisting through her hair to harshly pull it back.

"You think your so fucking good don't you. Lets see how good you are while you're screaming my name and wrapped around my dick."

He didn't let her answer before he sealed his mouth over hers, releasing her arms in favor of lifting her up by the thighs and wrapping her legs around his waist. Her hands threaded themselves though his hair, pulling at it hard enough for his eyes to water as he walked them over to the bed. He threw her onto it before flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her back towards the side he was standing at. He took a moment to appreciate the long expanse of toned back where it disappeared into her low riding sweatpants before he shook himself out of it and reminded himself that this was the_enemy_.

He pulled her sweats down and groaned at the sight of her bare ass underneath them, his hand quickly came down on the pale skin, the slap echoing throughout the small room as she let out a gasp. He knew that some comment was about to come out of her stupid mouth so he made quick work of his pants and boxers and surged forward, sheathing himself inside of her in one quick thrust that had her moaning out and him seeing stars. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise as he struggled not to come like a teenager at the feel of her wrapped around him. She was tight and wet and god, he was _deep_.

"What's the matter Crosby, too much for you to handle?"

He could hear the sneer in her voice and it was enough for him to snap, he fisted a hand through her hair and pulled her up, slamming hard into her at the same time. He normally liked to see a woman's face while he fucked her but he was pretty sure it would just send him into another fit of rage if he had to look at that infuriating smirk. He had never, ever in his life, even thought of hitting a woman, but she was testing his fucking legendary patience and he really didn't want to have to explain to the front office that he had knocked the Flyers star forward out while he was fucking her senseless because, well, there was a whole list of reasons why that was a conversation he wanted to avoid at all costs.

"When are you going to learn to shut that fucking mouth of yours, Colleen?"

She grunted as he pounded into her, the sound of his hips slamming against her ass had him squeezing her tighter. He pushed her forward so he had space to kneel on the bed and then sat back onto his heels. He pulled her up so she was spread over his thick thighs, groaning as he slid another inch deeper and twisting her head painfully to seal his lips over hers. She groaned into his mouth as he hammered into her, the hand currently not holding her head coming up to cup her breast, flicking and pinching her nipple hard enough to make her moan.

He could feel, actually _feel_ her tightening around him and he ripped his mouth away from her and pushed her back down onto the mattress, one of his large hands coming up to press down in between her shoulder blades, smashing her face into the mattress as his other hand pinned her hands behind her back and went to town. Her moans of pleasure were muffled through the mattress and he gasped out as he felt her squeeze him, a low keen ripping its way from her throat as her back arched and she coated him with her orgasm.

"Fuck, fuck yes. Oh god," he let out a long groan as he exploded, his vision going white as he emptied himself inside of her, his entire body overcome with orgasm as he struggled to take a breath.

He finally came back to himself and took a deep shaky breath, his limbs feeling very much like he had just run a marathon. He let her wrists go and she groaned as she collapsed onto the bed, his softening cock slowly slipping out of her causing them both to hiss. He barely had enough energy to fall to the side of her but he knew that he needed to leave now before he passed out and they were faced with an awkward morning.

Colleen grinned and rolled onto her back, all but purring as she shot him an infuriating grin and stretched her long limbs out, groaning as she did so and causing his spent dick to twitch.

"Damn Crosby, can we go for round three after we beat you tomorrow?"

He scowled at her and pushed himself up from the bed, quickly pulling on his pants as she laughed at him.

"You're a bitch."

She gave him a hum and he watched mesmerized as she traced her fingers down her own body, skimming over the various bites and marks he had left on her chest before delving between her legs and smirking at him.

"Too bad your such a sore loser, I could go for another round right now."

Sidney growled and yanked his shirt on, trying desperately not to look at the naked woman teasing him from the bed. Once all of his clothing was in its proper place he finally looked at her and wished he hadn't. She had leaned back onto her elbows, one leg bent and giving him a tantalizing view of her muscular body as well as the wet heat he had been immersed in. Her blonde eyebrow was cocked in the most infuriating way imaginable and she was grinning at him like she knew all of his deepest darkest secrets.

"Don't be so serious Crosby, Toews already has that title."

Sidney rolled his eyes at her and made sure that he didn't look incriminating as he started towards the bedroom door.

"Fuck off McTavish."

Her laugh was loud and followed him into the hallway as he made sure the coast was clear as he made his escape, well aware that the entirety of the Flyers team could open their doors and spot him at any point. He made it to his car and back to his home unscathed and only then realized that he had left his hat lying on the floor of her hotel room.

The next day found the Penguins with another loss, putting them down 2-0 in the series heading to Philly. Although they lost, it was in overtime and his team finally decided to pull their heads out of their asses and put together a half decent game of hockey. Unfortunately for them there were a few key calls that didn't go their way and although they held them in regulation, Brayden Schenn managed to sneak one by Fleury in overtime to give the Flyers the win.

It was late when he finally pushed his way through his front door but his body was still humming with adrenaline left over from the game so he plopped down on his couch and turned on the NHL network. He absentmindedly watched highlights from the game and was about to turn it off when a clip from McTavish's post game interview came on. He smirked as he saw the bruise on her neck from where he had bit down on her skin, luckily for her it looked like something any hockey player would sustain during a game. Her sweat soaked hair clung to her neck and forehead and he noticed that her skin held the same flush it did right after he was done fucking her senseless.

His eyes widened and he let out a short bark of laughter as she turned her head and his gaze caught the small RBK insignia.

She was wearing his hat.


End file.
